


You Make Me Back

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dom Lee Jeno, Drinking, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Running Away, Smoking, Smut, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: It's been long time and this fic contains smut so if you don't like it please don't read...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: noren





	You Make Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's been long time and this fic contains smut so if you don't like it please don't read...

A smoke of burning tobacco is filling the fresh air while Jeno is walking on rocky road in the middle of night. He smiles as his cigarette is still between his lips because of feeling free finally. He is just twenty but never tasted of freedom till tonight. Till now he got the best education,did so many elegant sports and got medals just like his perfectionist parents wanted and never knew how people lived as they want... He inhales the last part of his cigarette and throws it to the ground and steps on it,sometimes dancing or skipping cheerfully even though he has no idea what to do right now. In the dark road he sees a light is coming from a shack and makes his way to there. Thanks to stove inside the shack is hot and old man is napping on his chair behind the stall. Jeno puts his black leather bag to the ground and clears his throat to wake the man up. The man quickly opens his eyes and wipes his mouth

"Welcome" 

"Hi.. I want to buy a bus ticket,the sign outside says that I can buy it from here"

The old man nods sleepily

"To where?"

Jeno is flustered.. He hasn't thought about where to go but he is sure of one thing;he wants to be away from people. 

"Geoje Island please" 

The man nods again as printing the tickets

"The bus will be here around five at the morning" 

Jeno nods and thanked the man before sitting on a chair inside. He looks at the watch on his arm,it's almost 4am and Jeno wished to at least take his ipod to listen to music but he is persistent about having less things from his family that's why he left his phone,credit cards and his favourite car at his house. Only things he has now are few clothes,some cash and 2 packets of cigarette. 

He thinks about his parents' face when they figure out where Jeno is when they wake up,wish he could see the expression but he shakes his head quickly,no he doesn't want to see... He hears snoring sounds of the man,he also wants to sleep but he resists till his bus come. 

Everyone in the bus is sleeping and the dim light isn't helping him to find his seat. When he finally finds number 23 he notices his seatmate is not sleeping. Again because of the dim light he couldn't see the boy's face at all but does it matter?Of course no!!

Just one hour later the sun is rising up and everything looks much clear,Jeno has been looking out of the window but the boy next to him also gets in his frame since Jeno is sitting on corridor side. He sees the boy next to him is moving to his backpack to take out some snacks to eat and finally he looks at Jeno as offering his food,Jeno quickly shakes his head. He finds it gross to take a bite from something someone's just bit.

"It's not a poison"

The boy's voice is soft as expected from his appearance

"N-no!! I'm just... Not hungry"

"Then please don't look at me that way.. It gives me pressure physiologically that I felt I had to share"

Jeno snorts,that was cute and really an honest explanation he has never had chance to be honest with people around him before. His eyes trail down and sees another backpack between the boy's legs,the one for tents.

"Are you a tourist?? You love hiking??"

The boy next to him sends him a weird glare but shrugs as taking a bite from his cookie

"No..Not at all. I don't have a place to stay so I travel around frequently" 

Same as me,Jeno thinks. He changes his sitting position and kinda leans on the boy to show him he wants to talk more

"Me too!! Where are you going?" 

"Geoje"

The smile on his face gets bigger,he has no intention to have someone but a friend couldn't harm. 

"Do you have friends there?"

The boy shakes his head and swallows the last bite before wiping his hand and mouth

"I told you I don't have place to stay so I don't have friends either. I just camp around and when I get bored I go to somewhere else" 

"Can I tag along?"

Before the boy opens his mouth the host of the bus announces they have arrived at Geoje,both of them quickly get their backpacks and get out of the bus.. Jeno sees the boy,he looks adorably tiny especially carrying two big bags,and trails behind him. He tries to catch up but the boy is unexpectedly walks fast yet Jeno cathes his speed.

"You haven't answered me!!"

He whines

"Ignoring you would be enough to give you an answer but I guess you didn't get it"

The boy stops and puts his bag to the ground so does Jeno.

"But we both don't have anyone and anywhere to go and I don't know what to do" 

"And how do you expect me to trust you?? What if you're kind of fraudster??" 

Jeno taps his foot to the ground. He promised himself not to expose his identity to anyone but he wants to be friend with the boy and he would be great help.

"Do you have a phone?"

The boy nods and takes out his phone from his pocket 

"Search the name Lee Jeno"

And the boy does,Jeno can see how his eyes widened and clearly hears he mutters 'holy shit' . He looks at his phone screen and Jeno to make sure both are the same person.

"Man!! You're rich!! Why you say you don't have any place to go??"

Jeno scratches his nape and sighs

"I fleed away..."

This time the boy snorts,Jeno knows it probably looks embarrassing to run away at this age but he didn't think of any better idea. The boy takes his bag in his hand again and starts to walk,Jeno is beside him... 

"Won't you ask why I did run away?"

"No.. You must have a reason but if I were you I'd not especially if I'm rich!!"

"Not all rich people's life are same" 

The boy nods,the road is getting narrow that it's almost impossible a car to pass. 

"So what do you want from me?"

"I just... Uhmm.. I don't know what to do in general.. All the time my parents controlled me,even the clothes I should wear so I don't have an any idea what a free people do"

"Seriously?? That sucks" 

Jeno nods and takes out a branch of cigarette from the packet and places it between his lips before burns it

"Based on a person who is controlled by his parents you can smoke??"

"Bold of you assume they know it"

"I expected this answer"

Before putting his packet inside Jeno offers to the boy but he shakes his head

"What's your name??"

"Renjun"

They keep walking till they reach somewhere near a lake. As soon as they reach there the boy named Renjun puts his bag down to set his tent. Jeno watches him for awhile

"Don't you have a tent??"

Jeno shakes his head

"Sleeping bag??"

He shakes his head again and sees Renjun's pout,it looks adorable. Few seconds later Renjun packs his stuffs and they start to walk again. 

"Where are we going??"

"To do some part-time work so we can get money and buy some stuffs to eat"

"But I have some money"

Jeno puts his hand in his back pocket of his pant to take out his wallet

"If you become a traveller like me or at least hang out with me the first thing you should know is 'earning money' is the only solution to survive" 

"So it's what you do??"

"Of course! They don't sell tickets and foods with kisses" 

Jeno giggles,he likes Renjun already. He is straightforward and honest..

After walking few kilometres they reach a little village where has a small market. Renjun gets inside and Jeno follows. He asks the owner if they sell tents or sleeping bags and luckily they do,when they get out of it with empty hands Jeno is looking at Renjun in confusion 

"But we didn't buy it"

"Cause we haven't earned money yet"

They pass few more houses and see an old man is having hard time to clean cowpat from the barn. As if he is a prey Renjun grins and comes closer to the man

"Hello!! Do you need help?"

The man wipes the sweat on his forehead and starts to nag how old is he to still do these kind of works and how he gets tired and telling his wife is died so he is the only one to do all the works

"We can help you with a little amount of money!! We will be quick"

Jeno looks at the cowpats in disgust.. He hopes Renjun didn't mean it but it is late when he sees Renjun is shaking hands with the man.

"I'll give you clothes so you can change" 

The man goes inside,Jeno holds Renjun's arm in disbelief 

"You don't expect me to do this right??"

"I do.. Life is not the same you've lived so far.. If you will being picky then we shall part our ways mister"

Jeno's grip gets loosen more and he looks down,Renjun is right. What did he expect? It's not the same as he goes to his father's farm and plays around. If he wants to be independent man he does not have chance to choose.

The shovel gets heavier with the cowpats on it and the smell isn't helping at all,most of time Jeno gags.

"Princess,move your butt fast please"

Renjun's voice is cheerful since he is just sitting on railings and watching Jeno.

"Why you don't work??"

"You should earn money so you should work"

"But you said to buy snacks to eat also"

"I know... It's just you're paying me a little amount since I help you" 

Jeno presses his lips to each other,he will learn with time that he keeps saying this to himself but in few minutes he notices Renjun also have shovel and helping him. 

"I knew it you're kind!!"

"Don't get moved I'm just bored to watch"

A cheap excuse... Jeno smiles and after half an hour later they are taking shower from a stranger's bath,too different from the baths Jeno is used to but he doesn't mind a lot. He feels happy,even though it was a hard work to do he did and for the first time earned his own money.  
When the man gave the money to them Jeno has been staring at the money in his hand all the way they go back to the market. 

"Don't show your money a lot.. There might be thiefs around"

Jeno nods and quickly but carefully puts the money in his wallet. He buys the cheapest tent and sleeping bag while Renjun is shopping for snacks,after that they go back to their place near the lake.

Both set their tents,mostly Renjun does, and Jeno feels the ache in his bones. For a beginner of his independent life he did work hard and it was all thanks to Renjun.

"Sleep if you want and I'll set the fire and cook"

Jeno nods and closes his eyes as laying on grasses

"Renjun??"

"Hm?"

"Why do you live like that?"

He hears a deep sigh and opens his eyes to look at Renjun who is busy to make a fire

"Cause... It had to be like that..."

Jeno wants to ask more but he doesn't want to suffocate Renjun with his questions so he closes his eyes again.

When Jeno opens his eyes the weather is about to get dark and Renjun is sitting next to fire,there's a cup in his hand. 

"Good timing! I was about to wake you up"

"All of my body aches!!"

Jeno whines and sits,the fire is between Renjun and him but he can still see Renjun,his expression is sad even though he knows the boy only for a day.

"Did something happen?"

Renjun shakes his head and that pout from earlier places itself on Renjun's lips again 

"I was just thinking about your question from earlier"

"The one about your life??"

Renjun slightly nods and drinks,probably tea from the smell...

"Well actually it wasn't totally my choice.. To be honest I always want to live with my family as other kids but we can't choose our families and mines weren't different from rotten apples among the nice ones"

Jeno slighty slides to Renjun's way,now there is less then fifty centimetres between them. 

"My dad left home and my mom became a whore who gets man in our house even thought I was there and witnessed things.. So running away was the only thing I thought"

Jeno wants to put his hand on Renjun's shoulder but he stops himself,he doesn't want Renjun to think he is pitying him so he looks towards the fire also

"How long have you been living like that??"

"7 years" 

Jeno's eyes widen,Renjun is probably same age with him but imagining a kid has been going throughout all the hard things by himself and came till now is showing life doesn't have mercy. He escaped because of his parents' pressure and doesn't even want to see their faces meanwhile Renjun wants to live a normal life... 

"Thats...Long"

"I know.." 

They eat in silence and sit without saying a words. Just Jeno is throwing rocks to the lake and Renjun is watching him. 

"Can you do this??"

Renjun finally breaks the silence and takes the rock in Jeno's hand,throws it far away and the rock skips on the surface 

"It's easy!!"

Jeno takes another rock and throws,he proudly smiles at Renjun when his rock also skips on the water's surface. They have a friendly battle and Jeno notices Renjun is smiling again...

"Sleep well tonight cause tomorrow we will be working as well"

Jeno whines but he can hear Renjun is giggling while getting into his own tent.

The sun is shining brightly and Jeno is refusing to waking up. He wants to sleep more and his body is still aching... He hears noises and looks at the watch on his wrist,its ten in the morning and Renjun is probably awake. Jeno reluctantly goes out of his tent and sees Renjun is cooking ramen for both

"Good morning"

His voice is too deep and comes out as if it's not his own voice

"HOLY- I thought someone else is talking" 

Renjun looks at him and quickly notices the dark circles around his eyes.

"Didn't you sleep well??"

" Yeah.. Sleeping on the ground is a little bit uncomfortable"

"You will get use to it"

Renjun gives a cup of noodle to Jeno after the boy washes his face on the lake. Renjun hears Jeno is saying something about the water is cold.

"So which work we will do today?"

"I don't know.. What the day brings to us" 

Renjun shrugs and slurps the last piece of his spicy ramen. 

They have been walking around with their bags again,around noon the weather is too hot so they decide to sit under a tree. 

"Dammit I hate this town.. it's not different from ghost town" 

Renjun wipes the sweat on his face and pours some water from his bottle on his face

"Should we move to another place" 

"Won't it be troublesome for you? What if people recognise you at bus stop?"

Jeno smiles. He would be lying if he says he is not touched by how Renjun thinks about him.

"It's okay I have a mask and I don't think my family is worrying about me"

"If you say so... Choose one;Oedo,Hongdo,Seonyudo.."

"Seonyudo!"

Both are at the bus again,sitting side by side but not as strangers... Renjun's head is falling on Jeno's shoulder and Jeno's head is resting on Renjun's while they're sleeping,also Renjun accepts to share his earphones with Jeno and Jeno thinks he could go the other side of the world like that with Renjun... 

It was near midnight and they're glad to find an open small restaurant. Renjun gets in first and Jeno is behind,they order soup only but the landlady is kind enough to bring some side dishes for free...While Jeno is smoking outside Renjun comes next to him with a big smile on his face,Jeno exhales the fume and throws his cigarette to the ground

"The landlady accepted us to stay over"

Jeno's eyes widen

"But.. Why did you ask?? We have tents"

"Jeno... I'm tired and staying in a warm place is what you want also"

Jeno nods and both are following the woman. She brings them to a hut next to the sea and opens the light 

"Me and my family lives across the road"

She points a white house 

"But we let the tourists to stay here when they need..."

Renjun smiles and quickly bows,watches the woman leaves and drags Jeno inside. According to Renjun,Jeno looks a little bit uncomfortable... 

"What?"

"Just... What if she recognised me and isn't it weird of her to let us stay in this place?"

"Calm down.. old people only listen folk songs and plays with cards in this town! Do you think I'd put you in danger?"

Jeno shakes his head softly,he drops his bag to the ground and locks the door. He trusts Renjun more than anyone,he is his family now even though it's just few days he knows the tiny boy but Renjun has an aura to calm him down..

Renjun gives the bed to Jeno and he is sleeping on the ground. He is not bothered by having another breathe next to him,it's been long time to have someone...

Two months has passed already and they're in autumn that it makes their situation harder. During whole summer both worked in various works and when they have much money at some nights they rewarded themselves with few bottle of soju. Jeno is use to live the way Renjun lives,instead of whining he is doing works and also using his prince face to get discount sometimes... 

"Renjun?"

"Hm?"

"Why won't we buy a little caravan??"

Renjun shoves the last bite of his bun into his mouth and waits till he swallows it...

"Cause they're expensive"

"I still have money and I can sell this"

Jeno showes the expensive watch on his wrist

"But you said it's from your grandma"

"It's okay.. Having caravan has more benefits for us"

"I don't know how to drive and you left your driving licence at home... Remember?"

Jeno scrunches his nose in annoyment,Renjun is right again... He looks up when the tiny boy is getting up already 

"If you really want to spend money let's go to a bar tonight and have fun"

Jeno smiles when he sees Renjun is dancing messily and gets up from his seat,cleaning the table to put their trash in trash can. 

Cheap alcohol scent is mixed with smoke and sweat yet it doesn't bother Jeno. His hand unintentionally grabs Renjun's waist behind and sticks to Renjun. They sit a corner and orders as watching people and evaluating them.. Jeno already exposed himself being gay one month ago while Renjun is talking about his obsessive one night stand partner and now he listens Renjun's opinions about other boys,it annoys him and no matter how much he looks around he can't see anyone prettier than Renjun...

Their table is filled with bottles already and Jeno is already finished a packet of cigarette... He watches stumbling Renjun going to dance floor and dancing messily,he is calling Jeno as if the boy can hear him in this noise but he still keep shouting his name. He aggressively gestures Jeno to come and dance with him and who's Jeno to resist Renjun?? He quickly makes his way to Renjun and feels the boy's arms wraps around his neck while dancing,so does Jeno's arms find their place on Renjun's waist.. Jeno hasn't noticed how slim Renjun's waist is. The more they dance the more Renjun becomes brave,he sticks their bodies and his warm breathe is fanning over Jeno's neck to give shiver to his spine. Now it's just Jeno and Renjun swinging their bodies in a great rhythm with the music and the tension gets higher with every move of them.  
Jeno looks down to see Renjun's face,his face is flushed because of alcohol and eyes are sparkling under colourful dim lights,his perfect shaped lips parted as signalling Jeno to make a move. 

The kiss is careless at first but quickly paced up as turning into deep and passionate one. Renjun can taste the fume also but he doesn't mind,his hand on Jeno's nape while Jeno is raising his chin up to make the kiss deeper as if it's not deep enough. Their tongues are twirling in a great rhythm and fighting for dominance... 

Both reluctantly break the kiss to get out of the bar and move to the motel next to the bar,as soon as getting into small room Jeno pines Renjun to the wall and starts to kiss him again,he loves to taste those lips and Renjun is not different. His tiny hands are trying to take of Jeno's shirt messily and finally he does,he tosses it to somewhere in the room,now he can feel the well shaped bare skin more as his hands are exploring it. 

Jeno carefully carries Renjun to the bed and hovers on him,his hands are going down to unbuckle Renjuns pant while his tongue is going up and down on his elegant neck. Renjun let's out a long sweet whine when cold hand of Jeno finally gets into his fabric and his long fingers are coated with his slick down there. He sees Jeno licks his own fingers to taste it...

Renjun's sweet voice is filling the room whenever Jeno's fingers move inside,he flinches sometimes and wants to close his thights but Jeno makes them spread again. Sometimes biting the soft inner thights and making Renjun gasps and watches how Renjun moves his hips while Jeno's fingers are inside him. He wants to please his partner more than this and takes out his fingers no matter how Renjun whines with the sudden emptiness but when he sees Jeno's head is placed between his thights he puts his legs on Jeno's shoulder and squeezes his head between there. Renjun feels perfect,words can't even describe at all but 'perfect'would be the closest one when Jeno puts his tongue inside him. It's like he is sucking all of his soul and it's too hard for Renjun to suppress his voice. He throws his head back and rolls over his hips as fucking himself on Jeno's tongue. 

When Jeno sees Renjun cums untouched he is quiet amazed by the sight,the cums are all over Renjun's chest and tummy and he is flushed till neck and panting heavily. Jeno leans into Renjun's tummy,his tongue is cleaning all the cums on his body and he never breaks eye contact with Renjun. His tongue goes up till their lips smashed again and letting Renjun to taste himself.

Renjun slowly changed their position and makes Jeno lay down on the bed,he looks at the big dick of Jeno with glistening eyes and his tiny hands are wrapping or trying to wrap it. He gives a kiss to the tip and sniffs down to smell the masculine scent. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out and licks the length till the head and takes it into his mouth,Jeno is watching Renjun amazed and starts to move his hips and can see the bulge on Renjun's cheeks whenever he moves inside his mouth. 

The tiny boy whines when the tip of Jeno's dick brushes his hole while he is trying to sit on it. Jeno is just watching and having fun to see Renjun that way... He smiles to see in half way Renjun curses and muttering 'too big' but still being persistent to take it all. Jeno's hand holds his waist and goes down slowly to grope his ass so he can spread bit more. When its fully inside Renjun cockily smiles at Jeno and starts to move front and back,the bulge of Jeno's dick inside him can be seen on his tummy and it's turning on Jeno so much.. He tries hard not to move a lot but he can't control it anymore. He rolls his hips up and making Renjun let out a throaty moan. His hand wraps around Renjun's waist and he straightened his position,sucking Renjun's erected nipples as moving inside,Renjun's voices are encouraging him more and making him thirsty to hear more.

It's become uncountable for Renjun to count how many times he cums already.. He feels a sting on his nape and turns his head a little,Jeno is biting there and licking till the shoulder,he holds Renjun's chin and turns his head more so he can kiss him,their salivas are mixed and dripping down to Renjun's chin. Jeno pulls Renjun up and Renjun's back is sticked Jeno's broad chest and tummy,his wide hands are caressing Renjun's milky skin till his inner thights as still moving inside him with slow but deep thrusts. When Jeno's thrusts become irregular both knows he is close and Renjun's about to lose his mind with every hard thrust and grabbing the bed sheets tightly. A quick changing position Renjun spreads his legs again and doesn't want to miss the sight of Jeno's face. He wants to see his face on his climax and he does. It makes his heart race to see the veins around Jeno's neck become visible and his face flushed all,his eyes darkened as looking at Renjun and desperately leans in for a kiss while still releasing his cums inside Renjun's hole..

Next morning when Renjun is up he can't see Jeno next to him and looks around,the boy is smoking at the little balcony topless. Renjun quickly wears Jeno's shirt and goes next to him,wraps his arms around Jeno's waist behind and places a kiss on his back to get his attention. Jeno looks behind to see Renjun,with one hand he pulls the boy next to him and brushes his bangs away from his face and pecks his lips,they stayed on the balcony for awhile.

When they're out of the motel Jeno's hand grabs Renjun's and Renjun is not willing to pull it away. They're walking hand in hand at the street and sometimes stopping for a while to make out. This feels right for both,they're not belong to anywhere but each other. 

"Where should we go next?"

Jeno looks at the map in his hand while his one hand is holding Renjun's tightly

"Should we buy the damn caravan?? " 

Jeno pecks Renjun's lips and humms as his lips are brushing Renjun's soft ones

"Or should we rent an apartment to stay over till winter ends and cuddle and hav-

Renjun slaps Jeno's arm that his cheeks starts to flush when he sees the cheeky grin on Jeno's face 

"Fine by me.." 

He finally responds and links their arms. He never thinks to have someone or living with them but he has Jeno now. He is not different from warm and cozy house that Renjun feels safe,and his warmth is completing Renjun,he is not complaining to have him around... He just regrets not to meet with him before but they will have so many times to cover those years they didn't know each other's existence.


End file.
